Always and Forever
by RubyJackson
Summary: I promise, Beatrice, you'll understand why I'm doing this. If I know you as well as I think , you will. What if Tobias and Beatrice would've known eachother in Abnigation .Better than summary ;)
1. You Will Understand

_I promise, Beatrice, you'll understand why I'm doing this. If I know you as well as I think , you will._

_Tobias_

He chose Dauntless. Why? Because of his father? A single tear drops on the thin paper.

"Why Tobias? Why did you leave me?" He says I'll understand. How should I do this?

"Beatrice,diner!" My mom calls. Great! Now I have to listen how he chose Dauntless over Abnigation and blah blah blah. I go to the kitchen and see my mom looking at me.

"I'm sorry honey I know you were close but I'm sure he has a reason." She says hugging me.

"Reason like what? How could he do this to me mom?"

" Shh..It's okay."

"It's not.I feel like I can't breathe." I do feel like I can't breathe.

"Beatrice? Are you in love with Tobias?" My mom asks smiling.

"What?!No ..I'm not..Just."

"It's okay . He loves you too."

"How do you know that?" He wouldn't leave if he did.

"It's a mother thing." She says taking my face in her hands."You'll understand ,one day you will."

I hope.


	2. What Have I Done?

2 YEARS LATER

Relax it's going to be okay. You're going to choose Abnigation and live like this till the end of your life. You survived for 16 years as a Divergent you can live more.

"Caleb Prior." Marcus calls. Breathe. I look over to Dauntless. He's not here. Of course he's not. Marcus's here. It drives me crazy to see his face everyday. Remembering everything he did to him. I want to take his own belt and-

"Erudite!" Marcus shouts. Whaaaat! Caleb just chose Erudite? The ones that my father hates. I look at my father. He doesn't look surprised. Did he know that he was going to leave? Does he know that I'm going to leave? Am I going to leave? I shouldn't let my emotions take over while I'm choosing.

"Beatrice Prior." Here we go. I walk to the stage and grab the knife. I look at the huge bowls ,take a deep breath and slide the knife in my palm and feel the pain.I move my hand to the Abnigation bawl but can't take my eyes from Dauntless's. I can see the blood which is about to drop. Do I want to be in Abnigation for the rest of my life? Being selfless-which I never was-. Do you Beatrice?

I move my hand to the Dauntless bowl and let my blood drop on the hot coals. That's it. You're a Dauntless now Beatrice Prior.

"Dauntless!" Marcus shouts and I hear the cheerings and screamings from the Dauntless. Now my father does look shocked. I feel a pain in my stomach. I had to. I'm not selfless enough to be one of them.

When we're out of the building my new faction's members start to run. So do I. They 're climbing to something like a bridge. I follow them and I see that is a train rail . When the train comes they run to catch it and jump in. Not really my thing but I have to do it. So I do. I sit next to a Candor girl named Christina.

"Ready?!" A dauntless shouts. Ready for what? And they jump off the train. Shit!

"I'll count to three." I say to Christina. She nods.

"1.." My heart starts to beat faster.

"2.." My heart starts to beat more faster.

"3.."We jump and my heart stops. I start to laugh so does Christina.

"Follow me initiates." The guy with a lot of tattoos and piercings says to us so we do."You chose to be one of us. Now prove that you're dauntless." He points the edge of the building. We're on the roof off a high building and he wants us to jump. That's exactly what's going on.

And I freze in shock. He is here. Somewhere. I'll see him and we'll be in the same faction from now on. What have I done?


	3. Goodnight My Angel

"By the way initiates I'm Eric one of your leaders." Pierced guy-Eric- says. I didn't like him."Who's going to be first?" He asks with a smirk on his face.

"What is at the bottom?" An erudite boy asks.

"I guess you'll have to find out." Eric says."Now!Who is going to jump first?" I look everyone looks scared even Dauntless-borns. But it can't be something that dangerous. They can't kill us.

"I will." I say and everyone looks at me .Eric looks shocked.

"A stiff? Really?" That's what they call Abnegations. I walk to the edge and take off my cardigan. "So Stiff..What's your name?" Eric asks. Stiff thing makes me angry but I'm glad he asked my name."Hard one . You wanna change it? It's your only chance." Beatrice….Trice…Tris.

" Tris. My name is Tris."I say.

"Ok let's show us that you deserve to be a Dauntless." He's teasing.I'm going to prove him wrong.I jump.I feel the harsh air on every part of my heart races. I land on something that makes me jump.A net.I'm stil jumping and strong yet gentle arms pulls me away from the net.I turn around to see who is that . Deep dark blue eyes.I used to got lost in them. He looks at me like he has seen a ghost but it's not because of me. There is something else. He's still holding my arms. I want to wrap my arms around his neck and burry my head breathe his scent. We're stil looking at eachother.

"Four!" Someone calls and that soft look I used to see everyday dissappears.

" What is your name?" He asks with an extra serious tone. My name? He asks my name? The boy I love who was my best friend once asks my name!I feel the tears on my eyes.

"Tris." I say without and emotion. He looks hurt. I was hurt too.

"First jumper Tris!" He cheers and screams and claps. I smile.I feel his hand on my arm and his mouth touches my ear."I'm proud of you…Tris." He says and gives me my cardigan which probably Eric threw down.

"Thanks." I say. Everyone jumps and Tobias stands in front of us. He still has the same haircut. He wears a black t-shirt and a black denim jean with a leather jacket. He looks so good.

"Hello everyone." He says . He's really sirious. I've never seen him like that He's different."I'm Four.I'm going to be your instructor for 10 weeks in Dauntless." Four? What the hell is Four? What kind of a name he coose?

"Four?Like the number?" Christina asks . She shouldn't. I know.

" like the a problem with that?" He says coming 'closer. He's scary like that.

" No sir." Christina says.

"Follow me.I'll show you around." He says.

He shows us around mostly looking at me. My biggest shock is about the dorm that we have to stay with the boys and get dressed with them. But this is my home now and I have to get used to it.

I change and get ready to go to bed . I lay down and slide my hand under my pillow and I touch something.A paper.I look around to see if anyones watching and take the paper out.

_Goodnight my angel. I've missed you._

_-T._

Goodnigh Tobias.I've missed you too.


	4. Wherever I Go

I wake up to Eric's disgusting voice.

"WAKE UP INITIATES!NO TIME TO WASTE!" He is unbelieveble. How he can be that much…I can't even find a word to describe.

I open my eyes and get up. I rub my eyes and lift my head and see front of smiles at me a little. Making it secret I think. I smile too.

"You'll learn how to use a gun get dressed and be at the roof in an hour." He says with his instructor voice. I can't believe that he's the same guy who wrote the goodnight note to me.

I get up and get ,Will,Al and I have breakfast together. Al is really interested in me I looks like he's dying to talk to me. And Tobias-sorry- Four looks like he's about to throw him down to Chasm.

An hour later we're on the same roof that we jumped. There are fake humans as targets and there are a lot of guns. Guns make me nervous. Four teaches us how to hold it and shoot one by one. When he comes to me he's not Four he is Tobias who I love. He takes my hands and places them on the gun and whispers in my ear making me tickle.

"I know it's hard but you can do this." He says. He knows how I feel because he's ben through it too. I just smile. I can't put the words together.

Shoot. Miss.

Shoot. Miss

…

….

…..

Shoot. YES! I smile. I shot that little red point.

"Good job Tris!" Four says. He smiles looking at me. I want to hug him!

After 2 hours Four says that we can have lunch. Yes! I'm really hungry. I take off my waistcoat and put it on the table on top of others. I turn my head to see Four. He's looking at his his hands,something he holds. And I see the little red rock. I feel the tears again.

_Flasback_

_"It's hard Tobias I can't do it." I say with a laugh. He takes a stone and throws it to the small skips 4 times._

_"C'mon 's not ." He says. He grabs another stone and pulls me to his side. He gives met he stone and stands behind hands are on me to skip the stone._

_"I'll count to three." He says."One,two,three." I throw the stone and it skips 3 times._

_"That's it!" He says hugging me._

_We start to walk. After a while he looks at something on the ground and stops. He takes a stone. A heart shaped 's really thin that I can easyly break it. _

_"You have a pen?" He asks me. I take one from my bag and give it to him. He breaks the stone into 2 pieces and write the letter B on one and T on another. He gives the T to me._

_"A memory from me." He says smiling. I take the stone it has a beautiful red color. Blood red. _

_"What a lovely memory ." I say. Nearly whisper. _

_"Promise me you'll always keep it with you go." _

_"Wherever I go.I promise." I say. "And you promise me too." _

_"I promise." He says and takes my hand in his . _

_I think I'm in love with him._

_End of the Flashback_

I look at the T on the stone . And he looks at me. He walks to me . I can feel my heart beating really fast and I can feel the color on my cheecks.

"You stil have it." He says in a whisper.I look at him.

"Wherever I go." And I walk to the cafeteria.


	5. Be Careful

**One Week Later**

I walk to the dorm alone. Dauntless is a little scary with all these mechanic sounds around. There are apartment's doors around . Maybe I'll get one later. If I can get out alive. Suddenly one of them opens and someone pulls me inside. I feel strong arms around my shoulders and a warm breath on my neck. I take a deep breath and recognize the smell.

Tobias.

I can't hold the tears back anymore.I hug him with everything I have never wanting to let go. I feel his hands brushing my hair and his lips on my neck and cheeck. And I feel his eyes on me . I look at him and a tear drops.

"I'm sorry." He says wiping the tear away. "I'm really sorry Beatrice.I never wanted to leave you ." He says holding my face in his hands.

"So why did you?" I ask crying."Because of Marcus?"

"To protect myself ,yes. But it's not the only reason. You should know that. You're here because of it too I believe." What ? I'm here because I'm not good for Abnigation or any other faction,I'm here because I'm…

"Divergent." Is all I can say.

"Yes."He says pressing his lips on my forehead. I hold his wrists and wrap his hands with mine. I do understand now.

"I missed you." I my fingers with his.

"I missed you too." He says.

"You've changed." I say and he laughs .

"How?In a good way?" He asks.

"You're more sirious,you've grown up of course,you're stronger..You were always strong but now it'S you look different as a Dauntless." I say smiling.

"I can say the same things for you." He says. "I'm trying to stay away from you because if someone finds out that I care about you that much…Well …It wouldn't be it's killing me." He says kissing my cheeck. We could never do this in Abnegation.

"How much do you care about me?" I ask with a grin.

"So much Beatrice,it freaks me out." He says with a small laugh."You know that you should be careful right?You can't let them get that you're would try to hurt you."He really cares.

"Did they try to hurt you?" I ask .

"If you're good at what you're doing they always try to hurt you." He says. I think about the only time I could shoot the target.

"So I'm safe. I'm not good at anything I'm doing here." I say unhopefully.

"You're bad at somethings , you threw those knifes like you were born to do." He smiles as he leads met o the couch in the apartment. Now I get a chance to look around. It's pretty simple. A double bed ,a drawer,a small kitchen,a chouch and a TV.

"I thought you'd be angry." He says. "Because I left."

"I there was nothing I could do about it.I couldn't bring you back. You left. And now I understand why you did that. Now I'm not angry. I'm happy." I say resting my head on his shoulder.

"I was really surprised when I saw the rock in your hands." He says.

"I made a I made promise to you. I could never break it." He wraps his arms around my shoulder and kisses my head.

**1 Hour Later**

We talked and 're good I think.

"Beatrice..Is it ok if I call you?" I nod."We should stay away from eachother when someones for a while." He says. " It's going to be hard but.."He says smiling and kissing my cheeck.

"Ok." I say. "I should probably 's getting late." I say.

"You're right." He says . He sounds sad."Be careful Beatrice."

"You too,Tobias." I say and leave.

* * *

_**Hey guys! It's Ruby you for reading. I know there are mistakes but I'm trying to get better.I really would like to know what you are thinking about the let me know if there's something you would like me to add. Love you all ;)**_


	6. Fight!

**Thank you everyone for reading and favoriting and following. I love you all :)**

* * *

We are at the training are names on the name is matched with Peter. What is this about? I see Four walking in.

"Good morning everyone.I'm sure that you are wondering what are we going to do today." Eric follows him.

"We're …You're going to fight today initiates." He says smiling. He enjoys the idea of us fighting.

"I'm goging to teach you some basic attack and defense." Four says.

I can't believe that I have to fight with Peter. He's teh worst person I've ever met including Eric. He's cruel and I'm sure he's going to beat the hell out of me.

Al and Will's fight is ..weird. They try not to hurt eachother and it makes Eric furious.

"C'mon mama's boys are you going to fight!" He shouts. He's bored I can see that. And Al punches Will. My moth falls on the ground and Al kicks his ribs. I turn around I can't watch this.I hear Four's voice.

" It's enough." He says calmly."Christina and Molly!" I can't see Christina because Molly covers her with her muscled body.I see Molly punches her and Christina 20 minutes Christina manages to speak.

"Enough." She coughs blood."I give up." Eric walks closer to her.

"You give up?" He asks. She lifts her head and looks at him and nods." me help you then." He holds her arms and helps her to get 's not good.I feel a hand on my .

"He steps before he attacks." Is all he walks away."Tris and Peter!" He shouts.

He steps before attack.

He steps before attack.

I keep my eyes on his feet tos e his steps.

"Don't hurt yourself Stiff." He spits. And he steps forward at the same second I throw my punch to his kicks my stomach with his knee and I punch his stumbles and kick his knee but he grabs my foot and pulls me down starts to kick me I can't get a chance to get up. Al I can dıo is protect my head. I see Four coming to us and I feel a sharp pain on the back of my neck and everything goes black.

* * *

"I don't think she'll wake up today.I mean look at her." Will says.

"Peter is such a as**ole." Christina says."He could've killed her if Four wouldn't stopped him." She saved me then.I open my eyes slowly and feel the pain in my head.

"Hello Sleepy Head." Al jokes.

"Cracked Head would suit beter I think." I say and they laugh.

"Doc said you should take your meds and you can leave." Christina says."We're going to do this Flag Game thing so cmon!" She exclaims.

* * *

We're following Eric who is abnormally intrested in get in the train and Eric holds Christina's arms and throws her stil holding her. He puts her hands on the wagons door.

"You're Dauntless now!And Dauntless never give up!" He shouts.I want to go help her but Eric would do the same to me.I see Four tense. Ready to help her."You stay like this .If you give up you're out." He looks at his watch.5 minutes later "Take her." Four quickly pulls her inside and I go hug her.

"It's ok."I throw a death stare to is still with us.

"Are you ok?" He asks Christina she nods."Are you ok?" He asks me. H esound worried.

" to you." I say. " Well it's what they were sayin at least." I say with a small laugh. He just smiles and walks away in the wagon.


	7. We Did It

**1000 views. Thank you guys..Love you all…****J**

* * *

We're going to play the Flag Game. But we can't make a decision about our strategy. Everyone's saying something,my head is already hurting and their voices are making it worse. I look around and see the huge ferris wheel. I start to walk towards it while they're disgussing. I hear footsteps behind me but don't look back.

"What are you doing Beatrice?" Tobias asks.

"I have a plan." I say."And you better not follow me." I say knowing that he's afraid of heights.

"Why is that?" He asks surprised. I start to climb .

"Because of this." I say. He follows me anyways. I look at him and he looks ok."You look ok."I say climbing.

"I am if you keep climbing…" He says breahing heavily.

"You don't have to come with me 's ok." I say

" 's not. I wasn't there to protect you for last 2 years but I'm here now . What if you slip? I can't take that risk." He says. It makes me sad to know that he thinks like this. But I'm going to make him say what I want him to say.

"What risk?" I say.

"Loosing you." He says. "Again." I open my mouth to speak but I loose my balance and my foot holds me.

"I got you."He says."See you would be dead if I wouldn't be here." He says. It's obvious that he's trying to distract himself.

" saved my life a day." I say I see the flag."I can see the flag." I show him the tower ."Look."

" saw it let's get down." He says .

He takes a deep breath when he steps on the ground.

"You're not human." He says punching my shoulder lightly and he laughs.

"Yeah,yeah…Whatever." I old times. I miss the old times."So you're the instructor and you'll tell us what to do." I say.

"Everyone come here." Tobias- well now Four because we have company- calls them."Tris and I climbed to the ferris wheel and saw their flags so here's the plan…." He starts to tell.

Christina and I will go to the flag and Four will cover us.We start to walk slowly and I hear a there are shots everywhere. I know Four wouldn't let us get hurt so I'm not afraid of getting pokes me with his gun I look at him.

"On three."He says and we nod.

"One,two…" He looks around and.."Three!" We start to run leaving him behind us. We're in the 's no one around.I'm sure there is 're not idiots after go upstairs and I see both start to fire our guns.I know it wouldn't really hurt her but I want what she did to Christina.I look at Christina for a second and point the flag with my head and she runs to it and grabs the start to jump and scream and show everyone the everyone starts to scream and cheer. We did it.


	8. Author's Note

**Guys sorry I couldn't write the new chapter I never get a chance to go things you know. I'll upload it in 2 .**

**Love you all ;)**


	9. The Towel

**I'm back guys thank you for your understanding. Love you all ;)**

* * *

There are just 4 weeks 're initiates for just 4 more weeks. We have 1 week off and 1 week for fighting practice and 2 weeks for Fear Landscape thing.

I take a shower and realize that I forgot to take my done Tris! I have to walk to the dorm and take them now.I hope the dorm is empty.

It's not. And my favorite ,Drew and Molly. I quickly walk to my bed and take my clothes.

"You're going to let us see what's underneath that towel stiff?" He and Molly laugh.I don't say anything and just walk."Okay." He says and suddenly my towel is gone.I look around quickly and see the towel in Peter's hand.I feel the anger and shame.I run to the bathroom and cry.I can hear their laughs. I need to calm down. I get dressed and wipe the tears away . Keep your head up Tris. I walk out of the bathroom. They're stil laughing. I don't care. They say something . I don't care. They . Next my hands are on Peter's throat.

"You're just a pathetic Candor boy who thinks you're great. Doing this!" I take my towel from his hands."Doesn't make you 't make you makes you a pathetic boy who enjoys other's sadnesses,shames and makes you a monster!" I say and leave.

* * *

Fight day!Again. I wish I'll fight with Peter . This time he's be regret. I look at the board.

MollyxTris

That works too.I see Four coming looks at me first and smiles.I don't do anything just look and look away.

"No time to waste guys' First fight: Al and Drew!"H e says. Molly and I are the last ones. So I have to wait.

"Molly and Tris!" Four walk to the circle. I'm going to make her regret. We look at has a avilish grin on her face. Makes me want to punch her. Then do it! I throw my punch to her face ,she stumbles back and I take the opportunity to kick the back of her falls down and I kick her stomach and I pull her hair so I can punch her face . I start to punch and I feel the blood on my face is covered in blood I raise my hand to punch again but I feel Fou's hand holding my arm.

"Ok. You won." He says. I look at Molly who is laying on the floor,looking unconscious. "We're done here !" He says to us. I stay but everyone leaves. I work out with punching bags for 3 hours and finally when I'm tired and completely relaxed I fall on my knees and take my head in my hands.I take a deep breath.I hear the door opening. I look at that way and see Four.

"I'm going to be honest with your Four I'm proud of you but as Tobias I'm worried about you Beatrice. What happened today? You were not yourself ." He says . I like it when he calls me Beatrice when we are alone. It makes me feel good.

"I was just so angry…I-I-…I don't know how I did it I just did but…" I can't speak. He closes the door and locks it. He sits beside me and wraps his arms around me.

"You know that you can tell me right? When we're alone ,you and me…I'm Tobias." He says pulling me closer.

"I know."I say resting my head on his shoulder.

"If you don't want to tell it's ok but I want to know if there's something I can do to make it beter." He says looking at me.I press my forehead against his .

"You already are making it beter." I whisper smiling.

"How?" He says . He wants met o say it.

"You are here,with me."I say. "I like it when you're with me. I feel like there is nothing to worry about." I say. He is stil the closest person to me after my family so I am cool with sayin these to him.

"You're making me feel the same way too ."He says holding my hand. "I feel like there is nothing I can't do." He leans in."Nothing." He whispers again leaning in closer. I can feel his warm breath on my holds my face and pulls me closer.I wrap my arms around his hands on my body is making me feel lips are barely touching and he slowly presses his lips to I feel the butterflies in my 's just a small kiss.A peck. He pulls away and looks at me .

"I've been waiting for this for a long time." He says smiling. I just smile and he leans again but we hear footsteps."I don't want you to get in should probably go." He says .

"I don't want to." I say .

"I don't want it we have a lot of time. We're living in the same place ." He says.

"Ok." I say and place a small kiss on his lips. He wraps his arms around my waist and hugs me.

"Go." He says . I walk out of the training room.

* * *

**I want to ask something. Sometimes in DocManager the words I wrote just dissappears. Are there any missing words?**


	10. Fear Landscape

**3.00 guys are amazing! Thank you so much! Love you all ;)**

* * *

My ranking is gettin beter. I'm not under that red line anymore which means I will probably stay in Dauntless. With Tobias. Sometimes I don't know what should I call him. I like to call Tobias when we're alone. I walk to the cafeteria and see him. He's walking towards me with an envelope in his hand. He looks around to see if someones here.

"You brother sent this." He says. Why would Caleb send me something? I take the envelope and open it.

_Beatrice,_

_I would love to write about how much I've missed you but I have to tell something is planning something. Something bad about 're talking about injecting a serum to Dauntless. It's not good Beatrice. Be careful please.I've missed you and I love you._

_ Caleb_

"What the.." I'm speechles. He looks at me.

"What's going on?" He says. I give him the reads it . "It doesn't seem why would they do this? Why would they want to inject a serum to us?" He asks. Not me himself .

"I don't know but it's not good." I say looking at touches my back.

"You're ready? For your Fear Landscape?" He asks me.

"I think." I say laughing.

"It's hard Beatrice." He whispers. "But I know you can do it." He says.

* * *

I'm laying on that weird chair again. I layed on the same one on my test day. It makes me nervous. Tobias injects something to me. I feel a little pain. He brushes my hair with his hand .

"You're going to face your real fears now 's hard. You need to get over them or forget them to pass to the other . People usually have 10 to 15 's not going to be easy." He kisses my forehead and presses his lips to mine softly."Be brave."

I close my eyes.

I am standing in the middle of a is a fire. Herbs are burning. I can smell it. I hear a pipe.I turn my head and there are dozens of crows flying to me. I start to run but there I'm in the middle of nowhere and there is no place to run. I see a pond and start to run to it. Crows start to hurt my arms and face. I burry face in the pond . I open my eyes and see the glass. I'm in a box made of glass and water starts to rise. I can feel it on my knees. I look at my reflection.

"It is not real." She says. I tap the glass slowly and it cracks. I do it over and over again and it breaks. And I wake up.I open my eyes and see Tobias looking at me.

"Are you okay?" He asks . Helping me to get up.

"Yes." I say breathing heavily.

"Go and rest Beatrice. I'll find you later." He says kissing my cheeck.


	11. Albert

I wake up in Tobias's arms. My hands are in his and his face is on my neck. It tickles when he breaths. I giggle. He moves and opens his eyes.

"Oh..Did I wake you up?" I say. He smiles and kisses my lips.

"I'm not complaining about it..Seeing your face in the morning is making me happy." He says holding my hand tighter.I kiss him and he wraps his arm around my waist I can feel his tongue at the enterence of my lips ,I open my mouth and let him in. He stops and looks at me.

"I hate to say that but we should go." He says. "Your last test." Fear landscape.

"You're right." I say and get up.

"I need to tell you something."He says. " Try to act like …Don't try just act like a Dauntless. " He says. I give him a confused look."Don't break the glass with your finger,don't change the your mind not will know that the simlutaion is not real but they won't know that you do. Don' let them understand." He takes my face in his hands."You can do WILL do this. I trust you." He says and kisses me."I'll go you ok?" I nod . He starts to walk.

"Tobias!" I call and run to him ,wrap my arms around his neck and press my lips to wraps his arms around my waist and kisses back."Now you can go." I say smiling.

* * *

I walk to the cafeteria and see Christina and Will. Al is not here. I walk to our table and sit down.

" were you last night?" Christina asks.

"We were worried about you." Will says.

"Can we please talk about it later? I had a tough night." I say. Christina puts her hand on my back.

" you're ready." She says.I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn my head to look and see Al.I seeTobias tense and looks at us.

"Tris..I'm so..so so sorry. I don't know what happened to mel ast night. Can you..can you forgive me?" How dare he?

"Stay away from me!" I say between my teeth. I feel my eyes tries to hold my arm but I push his hands." Stay away from me!" I shout this time."You're a coward." He looks I don't just walks away.

"What the hell was that?" Christina is in just looks at us.

"Al,Peter and Drew tried to kill mel ast tried to push me down to Chasm." I say. Christina hugs me.

"That son of a …"Will swears.

"I can't believe that ." Christina says."I mean Al!"

"I don't want to talk about it. Can we just eat." I say.

* * *

After breakfast we hear a scream from the Chasm. We walk to there and see some Dauntless boys pulling someone up.A body.A dead my god! Al's dead body.

"Oh my god!" I whisper to myself.I turn around and run . I don't know where I just run. I bump into someone.I look up and see wraps his arms around me and I cry.

"Shhh…It' okay." He says.

"He died because of me." I say between my sobs.

"No..He couldn't pass the test.I saw his was going to be factionless and he chose to die."He says brushing my hair with his fingers."It's not your fault Tris."He says.

"Four!" Someone probably.

"You ok?" He asks.

"Go." I say. He kisses my cheeck and leaves.


	12. I Love You

**4.000 views yeaaaahhhh :)) love you all ;)**

* * *

He leaves and I just sit down ,take my head in my hands and I feel a hand on my shoulder again.I look up and see Christina this time.

"Come here." She says opening her always has the stupid grin on her face when she does makes me smile everytime.I hug her and cry.I feel her tears on my shoulder too.

"All initiates to the Fear Landscape initates to the Fear Landscape Room."

"Are we ready?" Christina I remember what Tobias said to me "You will do this."

"We are ready." I say and we start t walk .

* * *

They take us in one by one. While one is in the others wait outside. And it's really annoying.I'm already nervous and now I can go are coming out and some of them are smiling some of them are not . I'm the only one left.

"Tris!" I hear my name. I stand up and walk to the door.I've never been in this room. It's huge.I see Dauntless leaders and instructers-Tobias-,I see 4 Eudites.I know one of them I saw her at the choosing was her name? Jeanine …..Jeanine looks at me and smiles,I try to smile back.I walk t the weird chair and lay down. Tobias comes and injects the serum.

"Use your mind."He says. I close my eyes and I'm at the same plain the crows are coming.I'm not going to dive into the water.I look around and see the fire,there are boughs. I grab one of them and start to move it around. Crows are not here anymore and I'm in the small glass box.I put my hand on the glass but take it back. I feel the water in my shoes,around my ankles,my knees,my thight.I take off my jacket and stuck it in the water is no longer rising.I take a deep breath.I open my eyes and see Tobias. We're in his apartment.

"Congratulations." He says walking to me. He wraps his hands around my waist and I wrap my arms around his neck. I don't understan why is he here. I'm not afraid of him.I press my lips to his and part my lips so I can feel his tongue in my slides his hands under my shirt. That's what I'm afraid.

"Four!Stop..!" He pushes me down to the bed.

"Aren't you dauntless?" He asks and kisses my neck his hands are under my shirt. This is not real ! I kick his stomach and punch his face. Another scene. My friends around me. Christina,Will and Four. They have guns aiming at me . They're smiling and laughing. I walk to them and try to take the guns but they beat me . I take Christina's gun and pull the trigger.

Now I'm in a sea or ocean I don't know and I'm drowning. I know how to swim but I'm out of control.I can't swim.I try to keep my head high.I start to take my clothes off to loose weight. Now I just have my underwears on and I stop moving so I can float.I wake up but I'M stil in the gives me a gun.

"Your final test." She says and points something. I look and see my family. Caleb in his Abnigation clothes. They're looking at me. I have to shoot them. I take the gun and aim at them.

"I'm sorry." I say and pull the trigger. I wake up and look around. It's over.

Tobias helps met o get up.

"You were amazing." He whispers.I smile. "You can go." He says in his Four voice.

I walk out of the room.

* * *

We're in the cafeteria . All Dauntlesses are. We're looking at the screen to our names.

WHAT? I'm the first. I feel the joy and I start to laugh. I feel Christina and Will's arms around me and I wrap my arms around them too.

"We did it!" Christina shouts. Will wraps his arms around Christina and kisses her. I just look at them. When they stop Christina warps her arms around Will's neck and he swungs her around. I laugh .

"You look cute together." I say.

"Thanks." They both say.

"First place..Just like me." I hear Tobias say.

"You were first too?" I say.

" have a lot in common huh?" He says smiling.

"Yeah we do." I say. He comes closer.

"Would it be weird if I'd kiss you right here right now?" He asks.

"You know what ? I don't care if it would." I say and kiss him . He wraps his arms around my waist and then moves his hands to my arms are around his neck.I cann fell him smiling.

"OH MY GOD!" I hear Christina. We break apart and look at start to laugh but Christina doesn't."I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." I say and she starts to laugh. Tobias is still holding me.

"There is something I need to say." He says. I look at leans in and moves his mouth to my ear.

"I love you Beatrice Prior." He says. I do the same.

"I love you Tobias Eaton." I keep it really quiet so no one can hear. He smiles and kisses me again.I'm happy.

* * *

**So what do you think? Like it?Let me know ;)**


	13. Four

**It's getting better everyday guys. Thanks for 5.000 views :) Love you all ;)**

* * *

Music starts. I can see a Dauntless as DJ , he looks familiar. I start to move with the music. Tobias takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor-well it's not a dance floor it's middle of the pit but everyones dancing –he put his hands on the side of my hips,I put my hands on his and we start to dance. He kisses my neck and shoulder ,I feel his hands on my stomach. I turn around and kiss him with passion pulls away and looks me in the eye.

"What?" I ask.

"You want to get out of here?" He asks.

"I thought you'll never ask." I say laughing. He grabs my hand and pulls us out of the pit. I follow his lead and he leads me to his apartment. He closes the door pins me between the door and himself.

"You are so beautiful." He whispers kissing my neck. I pull him closer to me. I want him closer to me.

"I'm not." I say. He pulls away and looks at puts his hands on my waist and pulls me to himself and kisses me. He kisses me like there is no tomorrow. Like he needs to kiss me . His tongue in my mouth,fighting with mine.I don't want to stop but he does.

"You are the most beautiful girl I've ever met. Don't you ever say that you're not beautiful because you are .More beautiful than anyone." He kisses me again.I yawn and feel my eyelids closing.

"You tired ?" He asks."Ofcourse you're tired." He says and picks me up.

"Tobias Eaton what are you doing?!" I puts me on the bed gently and hugs me.

"Something I love to do." He says. Kissing my cheeck."Go to sleep angel I'll be here when you wake up." He says I take his hands in mine and let the sleep take over.

* * *

I wake up next to Tobias. Now I'm sleeping on his chest. I open my eyes but stay like this. Listening his heart beat,feeling him breathe… Makes me feel good.I look at him. His eyes are puffy even asleep.I smile and just stare .

"Why are you watching me?" He asks smiling.

"What? I can't watch my boyfriend while he's sleeping?" I as in a fake sad voice.

"I'm not complaining." He says and kisses me. "You're going to choose your positions and apartments know that right?" He asks. Of course I know.

"Yeah, I do." I say. I don't want another apartment.I want to stay here with him.

"Beatrice?"

"Yes."

"I don't want you to think I want a lot ,it's ok if you don't want to but …If you want…you can move in with me." He says .

"Tobias?" I try to fake his voice. He smiles.

"Yes." Now he tries to fake mine and he sounds like a parrot. I can't help but laugh.

"I would love to move in with you." I say and hug him.

* * *

We're at the pit. Eric and Tobias are in front of us.

"You all know what you're going to do. But since Tris has the first place she gets to pick first." Eric gives me a paper with job openings on it.

Instructor(Transformed)-1

Instructor(Dauntless-Born)-1

Control Room-3

Infirmary-3

Tattoo Parlor-3

"I think I'll be an transfors." I say.

"Which apartment would you like?" Eric asks.

"I don't need one. " I say he looks at me and then Four.

"She's moving in with me." He says miling.

"Ok." Eric says.

Christina chooses infirmary with 2 dauntless borns,Uriah chooses to be and instructor for dauntless borns,Will and Peter chooses control room with a dauntless born girl… chooses tattoo parlor with another transform and dauntless born.

"One last thing.."Eric says taking something..a needle."It's a serum for tracking you. Nothing more." He says.

"Why would you want to track us?" Christina asks.

"Just formalities…Nothing important." Eric says and pulls me and injects the serum to me . He did it sof ast,Tobias couldn't even move."See…She's alive." He says. I look at Tobias. And remember Caleb's letter.

**_"They're talking about a serum.."_**

Eric gives us some new clothes.

"You're not initiates anymore so you can have your Dauntless clothes." He says. He's faking something."You take the day off today." He we walk to our apartments I look at Tobias.

"Go. I'll be there in an hour." He says . I nod and leave.

* * *

I lay on the couch and turn the TV on. I hear the door open.

"I'm homee." Tobias calls.I laugh.

"My dad used to do this ." I say laughing. He comes and lifts my feet so he can sit and places them on his lap."Hey..I remembered Caleb's letter today. When Eric injected that serum to me. Could it be?" I looks at me confused.

"I don't know Beatrice. I really don't know."

"I think we'll just wait and see." I smiles. We watch TV like this for and hour ."Can I ask you something?" I ask.

"Sure." He says.

"Why you chose the name Four?" I smiles and puts his hands on my knees.

"I didn't choose it. My instructor ." He says."Want to see why?" He asks .

"How you can show me ?" I ask laughing.

"Come with me." He says pulling me up.

* * *

**Let me know what do you think guys?If you don't like tell me why just let me know what are you thinking :)**


	14. Author's Note!

I know it's been a long tie but my mother's cousin died and we had to leave. I'll be updating 3 chapters today

Love you all ;)

Ruby xoxo


	15. With You

We are in the fear landscape room. I don't understand.

"Tobias,what are we doing here?" I ask as he takes 2 injections.

"We are going to get in my fear landscape." He says. I give him a confused look."Trust me." He says and places a small kiss on my lips. We lay on the chair together. I'm laying on him. On him. He places the small cables on our heads.

"Aren't you afraid?" I ask him. "Getting someone in your fear landscape?" I ask. He looks at me.

"You are the closest person to me in this world. I wouldn't be afraid of doing anything with you." And I kiss him."Here we go." He says and I close my eyes.

* * *

When I open my eyes we're on some kind of a bridge between two high –really high- buildings. Afraid of heights.

"Of course ." I say.

"It's just a simulation." He says to himself. I take a step to him and take his hand.

"A simulation with me." I say. We walk to the building slowly when we arrive he takes deep breaths.

And suddenly we are in a room. But the walls are getting closer every .Walls pushes us together.

"Come closer." I say. I can feel his hands shaking. I take them in mine and make him look at me . " Just look at my eyes."I say. " Look at me." I whisper. He opens his eyes and looks at me and he starts to the walls dissappears.

We're in an empty room. There is a table and a gun on it. A girl sitting on a chair. Me.

"Everytime…" He says.I can hear the pain in his voice."I have to do this everytime." He says. I get it now. He has to shoot me. He's afraid of killing me or hurting me.

"I'm 's not me. Do it." I say touching his back. He takes the gun and pulls the trigger. The girl-mw- falls down . Now all I can see is her dark blonde hairs.

Another scene. We're in Abnigation,Eatons's house. I think I know what's going to happen now.

"Tobias." I hear Marcus's voice as he walks down the stairs with his belt in his hand. Tobias steps forward now I'm behind him."I'm doing this to make you better Tobias." He raises his hand to hit him but I step forward and belt hits my arm. Pain makes me whimper, Tobias pulls me aside and punches Marcus .

* * *

We are in the fear landscape room again. Tobias is breathing really fast, I can feel his heart beat on my wraps his arms around me and I wrap my arms around his.

"Four ..Four fears?" I ask. I can feel his warm breath on my neck.

"Four then,four now." He says removing the cables.I get up and we walk to our apartment. It sounds amazing. OUR apartment.I love this man.


	16. Say Goodbye

"Go to sleep Beatrice,you're going to wake up as an instructor." Tobias says smiling.I put my head on his chest and close my eyes.

* * *

Some noices wake me up. I look around but can't see Tobias. I get up and walk to the door and he rushes in.

"What's going on?" I ask worried.

"I don't know. They're all gettin dressed and walking to the pit like an army." Hey says moving his fingers in his hair.

"What are we going to do?"

"Act like them."He says. "We're going to act like them." I nod as we change and get out of the apartment. We start to walk with the other Dauntlesses to the pit. When we arrive I see Eric and 're waiting ,looking,smirking….I see guns and everyone takes one. So do we and walk. I hear Eric and Max talk.

"They can't see us or hear us right?" Eric asks.

"They can see and hear but they percieve it different." Max answers.

"Erudite knows their serum is amazing." Eric says.

Serum…Caleb's letter. Oh my god.

I look at Tobias to see if he heard them. He heard.

"Hey! What'S going on?" Someone asks walking around worried."Hey!"He touches a friend. Eric and Max look at him.

"Divergent." Max says.

"Hey man." Eric calls him. "There's nothing wrong. Come here." He walks to him and shoots him. That's what they do to us? It's hard to stay alive.

* * *

We're in the train and going to Abnigation probably. They're going to make us –well not all of us- kill mom,dad… I hope I can find them before the others. Train slows down and stops.

"Your house."Tobias whispers to me.I nod.

I can't believe this. They are all like walk,look,take people out their houses and make

t hem kneel and…Kill them. We have to stop .

We walk to my old 's empty. No one's in. Mom and dad are not outside. No one came here before us.

"Where are they?" I ask.

"They're not 's all that matters 's go." Tobias says. We walk outside with our guns in our hands. We walk with others and Eric looks at Tobias and puts his hand on his chest and he stops.I slow down and slowly turn to Eric trying to hide myself. Max looks at Eric.

"You think he might be?" He laughs.

"Legendary Four. Always the best. I don't understarnd you wouldn't you be a I^couldn't be if you would." He says and looks at Max. "There's only one way to find out." He says and puts his gun to Tobias's head.

"Say goodbye as*hole."


	17. Marcus

I can't think straight. I don't have time and I don't care getting hurt. I put my gun against Eric's head.

"You,say goodbye." I say looking at his shocked face.

"Stiff? " I hate this name. He turns his head to look Tobias. " 2 Stiffs." He says.

"You can't let one Divergent go or..This happens." Max says.

"She's not going to shoot me." Eric says, he turns around and tries to take my gun. He's wrong I will shoot him. I pull the trigger and Eric whimpers in pain. I search his body and see that I shot his punches Max and takes his gun. He takes my hand and runs. I don't know where are we going. I don't know who's after us shooting. But I care the stinging pain in my shoulder which I felt after a gunshot sound. I've been shot.

"Are you ok? Tris?" Tobias asks me worried.

"Yeah I'm..I'm fine just keep running." I say and run after him. I keep hearing the guns and shouts around us but somehow we run and someone grabs my arm and I grab Tobias and the person pulls us in a place. I turn around to see who is that but keep my gun ready to shoot. And it surprises me..

"Mom?" She hugs me tight. I feel her warm tears on my shoulder I open my mouth to say something but she speaks.

"Look at you two..Tobias..You've grown up..Look at you.."She says hugging him tight. "It's really good to see you but we should leave. Follow me." She says. I know we both want to know what's going on but we beter keep it for a while. We both know we can trust her.

We walk for like 30 minutes and we en up in somekind of a warehouse. I've never seen here before. It's weird since we live in a small place. Everybody knows everywhere.

"Mom..Where are we?" I ask.

"Long stroy sweetheart. We have time for that. But you're hurt we have to take care of it first." She says and opens a door. A lot of people. Plenty of them are Abnigations. I see my father,Caleb. I go and hug dad takes off my jacket to see my shoulder.

"Not fatal but we should clean it." He says and he walks to the darkness.

"Where did he go?" I ask to my mom.

"Probably to find 'll be back soon." She says as Tobias sits beside me.

"You okay?" He asks and I nod. "Are you sure?You need something?Anything?" He asks .

"My mom,dad and brother are here. And 'you' are here.I don't need anything." I say. He wraps his arm around me trying not to hurt me. I see my father walking with a bottle in his hand.

"That's all I can find." He says shaking the bottle. "I think it Works." He says taking a piece of fabric in his hands and soaking it with the liquid in the pours the liquid in his hands and washes his hands with it. And he pours it directly to my wound. Pain is unbareble. I can't help but scream. It hurts so wipes my wound with the fabric.

"It needs to be sewn."He says."But I can't do it."

"Who will?" Tobias asks.

"I can do it."

I know this voice. This thick,stubborn,distusting voice. I look at Tobias. He's frozen. He's afraid. He recognizes the voice. Of course he does.

Marcus.

* * *

**A/N:8.000 views! Thank you guys so much. Love you all ;)**

**Ruby**


	18. The Serum

"I'm fine. I don't need anything."I say not wanting him to touch me.

"Beatrice,let him help you." My father says.

"R-really I'm fine. We don't have time to waste dad." I say.

"Healing you is not wasting time." My dad says seriously. I feel Tobias's hand on my unharmed shoulder. I look at him and he nods. I shake my head. I don't want him to touch me. I don't want this monster to touch me.

"You're the only thing I have in my life. I can't live if something happens to you. He won't hurt you Tris." Tobias whispers. I nod.

"Ok." Marcus walks to me and looks at me and then he looks at Tobias. He opens his mouth to talk to him.

"Don' help her." He says harshly."Please." He adds surprising me. Marcus turns to me and takes a needle and a thread. He puts them aside and takes something like scissors. I know what he's going to do.

"Beatrice.."

"It's Tris ." I say. He's not a person who can call me Beatrice.

"Tris..I'm going to take the bullet out ok?" He says and I nod. He takes the scissors , I can feel it in my wound. I squeze Tobias's hand . It doesn't hurt so much while he's sewing . He covers the wound with a boundage.

"Thank you." I say. Not looking at him. "What's happening dad?Why are they doing this?" I ask looking at my father.

"It's about Divergents." I freeze. " Erudite wants to destroy them,get rid of them. "

"Why? And why Abnegation?" I ask confused.

"Why? They can't control Divergents. Divergents can take them down. Why Abnegation? Well..Most of the Divergents are Abnegations." My father explains to me.

"Now what are we going to do?" Marcus asks.

"We have to fight. We have no chance. Now we're against them and either we fight or not they'll try to kill us." Tobias says.

"We have to take care of that serum. They'll keep killing. We can't let that happen." I say.

"We will." Tobias says.

"We should go back to Dauntless." I say getting up. My father grabs my arm.

"You're not going anywhere like this!" He says.

"I am. I have to. We have no chance." He walks away and takes something. A gun. MyAbnegation father takes a gun.

"Then we're coming with you."


End file.
